Our clinical protocols will modulate host resistance to TB and HIV-1 at the level of cytokines. A major strategy is to use the drug thalidomide to reduce TNFa production and thereby, we project to reduce systemic symptoms such as fever and wasting, and in HIV-1 to reduce production of virus as well. A second strategy is to use recombinant IL-2 to increase host resistance at the level of pertinent killer cells.